


Archie Andrews-Jones Blog: Entry for 19th of November

by GreenMnM



Series: Archie Andrews-Jones Blogs [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Aromantic Jughead Jones, Asexual Jughead Jones, Blogging, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jarchie - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMnM/pseuds/GreenMnM
Summary: Archie blogs and shares his life with his lovable aro-ace husband Jughead.





	Archie Andrews-Jones Blog: Entry for 19th of November

**Author's Note:**

> First jarchie fanfic and fanfic post on AO3. I grew up on Archie Comics and just recently watched Riverdale. I immediately shipped jarchie for some reason. Hope you guys like it! ^_^

  
[russian photo sharing](https://imgbb.com/)

_Blurb: Hi guys! I’m AA, and I’m in a happy marriage with my Aro-Ace husband, JJ. I’d like to share the up-and-downs of our unconventional relationship, and maybe help other people who are also in a similar situation as us. Please be warned that I’d post some of our not so often but mind-blowing sexcapades. So, turn back if that’s not what you want to read, but if that’s what you’re into I won’t judge, but ya’ll seriously need Jesus. KIDDING! All jokes aside, I hope you guys can enjoy our love story as much as we enjoy living it together._

 

**19 th of November,**

          Hi, guys! I hope you guys are well. I’m so glad it’s Saturday! I had a tiring week and I haven’t seen JJ for three weeks. He’s coming home tonight, and I have no idea what mood he’d be in. By mood, I don’t mean mood as in “mood” catch my drift? I’m human, I could hope for bouts of passionate love-making with my hot and brooding, hopefully freshly showered, archeologist Aro-Ace husband. Anyway, he’d been very busy at the lab after their team discovered a crypt over in East Asia. And like the good hubby that he is, he would text me or call me every day. He’d text me as soon as wake up with, ‘Good morning, babe! I miss waking up next to you.’ Or when he’s playful, ‘Morning, babe! You’re the best thing to see first thing in the morning… drool or no drool.’ He’d also say he’s sorry that he can’t visit me nor me him, since the team’s making sure this will not blow over with the media yet.

He’d always check up on me to make sure I’m not missing any meals. It always warms me to think that he’s always thinking about my well-being all the time. JJ would describe about his day and it’s always the same. Taking photos of the items, putting them in sterilized plastic bags, and then labelling them. I always find it quite cute whenever I imagine him bagging small trinkets and artifacts like a treasure goblin. Hunched over and muttering to himself how precious they are. It doesn’t hurt that he mentioned I’m the ring to his Gollum then proceeded to hug me and while rubbing my back he whispered in creepy Gollum voice, “My precioussssssss.” Yup, that’s my weird geeky, sometimes creepy, spouse of 7 years. The way he shows affection is something I grew to love about him even more. I mean, he may not be romantic in an orthodox manner, but the stuff he does to make me happy and feel loved is something that I treasure the most in our relationship.

Now, I get asked these two questions a lot, “How are you able to have a long lasting relationship with an Aro-Ace?” and “Don’t you feel sad that he can’t fall in love with you?” To answer the first one, I don’t have a definite answer to that. In my honest opinion, it’s just like any other relationship. It’s just like any other relationship in a way that you have to work hard for it to work. Normal relationships start out as both of you being strangers to one another. You don’t know each other so you make an honest effort to learn about each other. While being in a relationship with JJ, I learnt about what he’s into and what he’s okay with. I was able to understand even his tiny little quirks. I was able to also understand myself in the process. I’m not saying it is easy being with an Aro-Ace person but I think the main thing about it is we both have to be willing to know what each other’s all about.

JJ’s more of a giver of affection, and he doesn’t care much for romantic gestures. I found that out when I asked him to have dinner with me and count it as a date, he agreed, but wasn’t so into it as he just wolfed down his food and we went home immediately after the meal. I asked him about how he felt and he said that he didn’t care much about going out together, but eating meals together made him happy. He also added that the location doesn’t matter just as long as he’s with me. He said that candle lit dinners didn’t do it for him, but he wouldn’t mind it as long as I’m on the other side of the table, or preferably next to him. Now at that point in our relationship, we’ve done a lot of physical affection. So don’t chastise me for climbing onto my then Aro-Ace boyfriend’s lap and sucked faces with him due to his unintentional and sudden romanticism. But I have to be honest too though, I can’t set up a romantic backdrop to save my life. I’m so blessed that he’ always willing to give things a try.

There was one time back when he was doing his internship in Maldives, when he flew me over there. We camped out in the beach and stayed in our tent just cuddling. In case you haven’t read my previous entries, I’m the little spoon. JJ might be slender but his body’s very warm and his arms perfect to encase my quarterback built frame. He loves kissing the back of my neck and shoulders, and I learnt that I love being kissed there. Anyway, back to our Maldives trip, he suddenly told me to go out with him because he wants to show me something. I remember we silently walked along the beach while my arm was linked to his, he had a smile on his face so I figured he’s up to something. We walked for a while and told me to wait for him at some point in our journey. He disappeared behind some rocks then came back to pull me to where he went. To say that I was shocked was probably an understatement. On the beach, he laid a cloth with some pillows on it, a cooler was next to it, and candles that had a pink hue due to the glasses that contained them illuminated the scene. I couldn’t form out any words at all and just stared at it with my mouth agape. It was the first romantic thing JJ has ever done for me.

He snapped me back into reality by asking, “You like it, baby?” I nodded and gave him a peck on the lips. He wiped the tears that formed around the corners of my eyes that I didn’t know were there before taking me to sit upon the pillows. “I’m so happy you like it.” I was so focused on JJ that I can still see when I close my eyes the glee on his face. God, I love that man, but going back to the story. That was just a part of his surprise, he handed me a glass of wine and nudged me to look to the ocean. I nearly dropped the wineglass. It was glowing an electric blue.

“Oh my God! I knew this is a dream!” I felt disappointed at that time, I felt him nuzzle my neck and I yelped when he bit my shoulder. “What was that for?”

“Still think it’s a dream, A?” He said playfully and as I massaged the spot he bit. I shook my head and mirrored his smile. “You know, when I saw this for the first time I didn’t thought about it much.” He gestured to the waters in front of us. “But then, I thought of how you would react if you saw this… I pictured you having that awed expression, and then smiling. I figured I want to share this with you because I want to see the blue reflected from your green eyes. I need to see your reactions for myself but not just about the Bioluminescence. Babe, did you know that dinoflagellates are the ones causing the water to glow? They’re very interesting, they’re single-celled organisms, but some of them can be seen with the naked-eye.” I’m used to him suddenly rambling about science or history, but I was never prepared for what he blurted out next. “Anyway, want to live with me?”

I guess you guys know what I said, got the ring around my finger to answer that to boot.

This brings me to answer the second question. Do I feel sad that my husband can’t fall in love me? Well, I’d be sad if he married me when he’s not in love with me. But the thing is, JJ loves me. Now, don’t tell me, ‘Oh, AA you poor thing! That’s just your wishful thinking.’ The concept of being in love is different from loving someone.

Being in love is believing that you can only be happy with that person, it’s more of a possession thing, but loving someone, oh boy, that’s a totally different story. Loving someone is when you need this person to live a healthy, stable and happy life because your own happiness depends on it. You want to share everything with this person

Loving someone is thinking the best for them whether you’re not together. You want this person to get all the best things because he/she deserves the best. Being in love is fleeting, and is mainly based on reciprocation. This means you can fall out of love, but when you love someone it’s never going to go away because it would take you to stop loving a part of yourself.

These aren’t my words. It’s JJ’s. This sparked when he told me before that he’s not in love with me. It was so out of the blue that I got hurt and didn’t talk to him for almost a month, I thought he rejected me. I went abroad to stay with my aunt in Europe for the summer, I changed my number and deactivated my Facebook at that time. He’s the one to blame, he told me over the phone. But, he was able to corner me as soon as I got out of the airport, and told me I would shut up and I would listen to him finish. Ooh, daddy! Okay, back to his point. He said he’s not in love with me because he does love me. He said he knows because he thinks of me more than anyone else. He wants to try everything with me and even considers doing more intimate things. That day we didn’t have any physical intimacy of course, we didn’t even kiss but he said that I’m the one person he can’t see himself without in his future. I was still mad, but I’m weak to that man so I gave my bag to him when he offered to carry it, and then he drove me back to the dorm. He explained how he feels to me and I understood where he’s coming from. Then he asked me how I felt, and it was a surprise that I have the same wants and needs in a relationship as an Aro-Ace, except for the sex. No, don’t get me wrong I do appreciate romancing, but I’m not much of a romantic guy. Not sure if it’s a guy thing, maybe not ‘cause when JJ does something romantic for me I melt like putty, and the world becomes rose-tinted. I have to play football in a muddy field to get back to my manly self.

Now, it doesn’t register to my husband that he’s being romantic, and he never really cared much for lovey-dovey activities, but he always takes care of me and needs me to be happy, healthy, content, and most especially, he needs me to be with him for the rest of his life, but not just as a friend. He’s ecstatic when I am happy, and he gets sad when I’m down. He wants me to share my life to him in any way possible, and the reason he’s always willing to try things with me is because he wants me to have a share of himself. My emotions influence his, and my well-being influences him. If that doesn’t signify he loves me, I don’t know what love is anymore.

Anyway, I have to go. I got a text message that he’s about to drive home. I need to shower and to prepare…

DINNER! Ya’ll really need Jesus! Haha! ‘til next entry!

XX ‘cause my OOs are for JJ,

AA

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my work! I hope you guys can help me write another by asking a question that "AA" would answer in his blog. ( ˘ ³˘)♥


End file.
